VALE LA PENA
by Lilith Malfoy Snape
Summary: Rafael sigue en su intento de continuar el apocalipsis, mientras Castiel y Balthazar buscan desesperadamente el arma definitiva del cielo, la cual se encuentra en el vaticano, todo bien si no fuera por que aquella arma se muestra recia a ayudarles a detenerle, por que según ella, no hay nada en el mundo que valga la pena salvar. parejas deanxcass y quizas algo de sam.
1. Chapter 1:Alma

**VALE LA PENA**

**Capitulo uno: alma**

Lo siento… de verdad lo siento – gimió sonoramente mientras su cuerpo iba cayendo al frio piso de mármol – pero lo sabes no, para esto me creo mi padre – acaricio la mejilla de aquel que había parado su caída mientras derramaba lagrimas - soy la salvación de los hombres – susurraba cada vez más despacio – es la voluntad de Dios… siempre lo fue – escupió sangre a más no poder – mi muerte.

Mary…. Mary – grito descontrolado agitando el cuerpo de la joven – no por favor – beso su frente con dulzura sin dejar que las lagrimas dejaran de fluir – esto no puede estar pasando… - abrazo el cuerpo de la joven que casi no se movía, y cada vez se enfriaba más bajo su abrazo – Dean – levanto la cabeza para mirar a su hermano.

Joder Sam – maldijo el mayor jalando sus cabellos revolviéndolos con gran desesperación – Cass – le llamo sin apartar la vista de su hermano quien abrazaba el cuerpo de una joven totalmente ensangrentada por la herida de su pecho – tiene que haber otra forma – ahora le miraba.

No la hay Dean – desvió la mirada de aquellos ojos esmeralda para posarlos en aquella joven que moría a cada minuto - nunca la hubo – termino alejándose unos pasos mientras empuñaba aquella espada con la que tantas veces mato a sus hermanos, ahora manchada con la sangre de una inocente.

Un mes antes.

Llevaba un par de días de relativa tranquilidad, su hermanito tenía su alma de nuevo, una que por cierto le costó bastante recuperar y quería, necesitaba un pequeño descanso, pero no claro que no, ahí estaba el, en su descanso recostado en el sofá mas cómodo de la casa de Bobby mirando el doctor sexy con una cerveza bien fría cuando esos dos malditos ángeles se aparecieron y echaron por la borda toda su maldita paz.

Acaso no se le permitía un poquito de paz, por favor había detenido el apocalipsis (con ayuda pero lo hizo) y salvado a todo el jodido mundo, y que pedía solamente unos cuantos días de relajación y ni siquiera eso le daban, bufó maldiciendo su suerte mientras aquellos dos plumíferos explicaban su plan a los humanos presentes.

A ver si entendí – les interrumpió – me están diciendo que ¿aun no han podido derrotar a la tortuga ninja? – les pregunto mirando fijamente al ángel de mirada color cielo.

Tortuga…- dijo molesto el ángel rubio.

Rafael –interrumpió Castiel sin dejar de mirar aquellas esmeraldas – sigue empeñado en abrir la jaula y dejar salir a Lucifer y Miguel para que el apocalipsis se concluya.

Bien eso lo entendí y están aquí ¿por qué? – le animo a proseguir mientras bebía su cerveza.

Necesitamos encontrar una de las armas más poderosas del cielo.

Espera – les interrumpió el más alto de toda la habitación – creí que Baltasar las había escondido todas –miro a ambos ángeles.

Yo solo me lleve algunas mono sin pelo – miro al cazador – pero esta es la más poderosa de todas.

¿Y? – pregunto Dean un poco impaciente - dijeron algo sobre un alma.

Recuerdas lo del valor de un alma – ahora sus ojos se posaron en el cazador dueño de la chupa de cuero – las almas nos dan poder a nosotros los ángeles, ahora imagina todo el poder que te daría un alma inmortal.

Si nos hacemos de ella – continuo el ángel del cazador.

Derrotarían a Rafael – termino el castaño en su lugar.

Exacto Sam – aplaudió el rubio – te daremos una galletita por ser tan listo – recibiendo una mirada molesta de este.

¿Y bien donde esta? – interrumpió el Winchester mayor.

Cuando Gabriel dejo el cielo, sabía que algo malo pasaría, para evitar que alguno de nosotros hiciera mal uso de su poder la trajo consigo y la oculto entre los hombres.

Preguntémosle a Gabriel entonces – le interrumpió Sam

El problema Sam – continuo el ángel mientras miraba de reojo al cazador quien tomaba otra cerveza – es que Gabriel está muerto.

Así es a nuestro querido Gabe lo mato Lucy – termino tajante el rubio apenas mirándolo – mientras les salvaba recordémoslo.

¿Estás diciendo que es nuestra culpa? – aquello molesto a Dean.

Bueno, si Gabe no se hubiera dejado convencer por ustedes quizás estaría vivo, escondido y gastando sus bromas pero vivo – le miro furioso.

Eres un hijo de...- se levanto molesto para hacerle frente.

Tranquilas señoritas – al parecer el dueño de la casa al fin se a digno a hablar - ya que no podemos preguntarle a él ¿tienen una pista de donde estará?

Para ocultarla Gabriel tubo que hacerle nacer como uno de ustedes…- en ese momento todos quedaron en silencio.

Ostia puta no estarás hablando de… - interrumpió sus propias palabras dejando caer su cerveza.

¿Cass estás seguro de que es esa el alma que buscamos? – pregunto indeciso el más alto.

Cuantos nacimientos anunciados por Gabriel conoces Sam – se burlo el ángel rubio.

Entonces tenemos un problema - corto la guerra de miradas del aquellos dos – por que el hombre que buscamos murió hace más o menos 1971 años – indico el viejo cazador.

Eso no es del todo cierto – hablo Castiel – hablamos de un alma inmortal – recalco – a quien mataron no pudo ser ella – dijo con seguridad.

¿Estás cien por ciento seguro? – le pregunto Sam

Antes de dejar el cielo – tomo la palabra Balthazar – me asegure personalmente de que no estaba en el, así que si esa alma aun sigue aquí viva y tenemos que encontrarla antes que Rafael.

pues solo hay un lugar donde podemos empezar – se levanto el más viejo para buscar unos documentos de su arsenal.

Lo sabemos Bobby – continuo el ángel de gabardina – por eso necesitamos ayuda.

¿De nosotros? – dijo incrédulo Sam

Necesitamos alguien que pueda entrar – dijo un visiblemente molesto Balthazar – el lugar está lleno de protecciones anti ángeles y no podemos.

¿Pues donde es la casa blanca o que onda?

El Vaticano – termino el más viejo de los cazadores.

¿El vaticano? – pregunto asombrado Sam – no se si sea bueno entrar a ese lugar ya sabes es sagrado y todo.

Dean – le llamo Cass con aquella mirada de cachorrito perdido – por favor – término sin dejar de mirarle.

Joder – se levanto rompiendo aquel contacto visual – ¿es estrictamente necesario? – pregunto acerándose unos pasos.

Si – respondió Balthazar antes de que Cass pudiera pronunciar una palabra.

Iremos entonces – sentencio el mayor sin despegar la mirada del ángel pues en aquel momento tus labios estaban entre abiertos, al intentar responder aquella pregunta que el cazador le hiciera antes.


	2. Chapter 2 : mensajero

**Capitulo dos: Mensajero**

"**Y entrando el ángel a donde estaba, dijo: ¡Salve, muy favorecida! El señor es contigo. Bendita tu entre las mujeres" - Lucas 1:28**

A todo esto por que el vaticano tiene protecciones anti ángeles, eso no tiene sentido – interrumpió aquella charla de miradas entre su hermano y el ángel de ojos celestes.

Supongo que Gabriel nunca perdió pista de ella y decidió advertir a alguien de la maldad de nuestros hermanos – frunció el seño el ángel mas rubio.

Si Gabriel sabia tanto de esto por qué no simplemente se la llevo con el – le miro molesto el cazador más alto.

Te lo explicare con diagramas a ver si así lo captan monos sin pelo - dijo fastidiado – es un alma inmortal, nosotros podemos tomar un cuerpo humano, ella no, tiene que nacer para hacerse de un cuerpo, ahora lo captas.

Todas las almas son inmortales no – seguía molesto - ¿que la hace tan especial? – siguió intrigando el menor.

Por qué no morirá hasta cumplir con su deber a Dios – les cortó Cass.

Cassie, tiene razón, esa alma aun vive y debe estar en esas paredes.

¿Estás diciendo que debemos encontrar una momia? – dijo divertido el rubio de pecas.

Genial, y ¿cómo sabremos quién es? – ahora interrumpió el dueño de la casa.

Su esencia es muy parecida a la de Dios, por lo tanto necesitamos el colgante que te regreso Cassie – le miro interrogante esperando su respuesta.

¿Colgante? – pregunto algo confuso.

Creo que ya no lo tenemos – susurro Sam

¿Perdón? – le miro molesto – estás diciendo de perdiste el único objeto que encontraría a Dios – le fulmino con la mirada – sí que son estúpidos.

Que te den Balthazar, en primera Cass dijo que era una pérdida de tiempo buscarlo y en segunda estaba muy molesto y por eso lo tire – se defendió el acusado.

Idiota

Perra

Dean – llamo el ángel.

Son tan inútiles, sabía que no podía confiar en ustedes - seguía discutiendo el rubio.

Dean - insistió

Nosotros, quien necesita la ayuda de quien para entrar a ese lugar ¿eh? – estaba cabreándose.

¡Dean! – grito mas fuerte

Joder Cass ¿qué quieres? – ambos voltearon a verle.

Toma – dijo levantando el colgante que se ocultaba en su cuello – lo tome después de que te deshiciste de él, sabía que era importante para ti, y que en ese momento estabas molesto – explico sin levantar la mirada por miedo a encontrarse con aquellas esmeraldas.

¿Lo has tenido todo este tiempo? – pregunto incrédulo – ¿por qué no me lo habías dado antes? – siguió interrogándole, pues el ángel no le miraba ni una sola vez – ¿Cass? – le llamo suavemente.

Si Cassie por que no se lo devolviste ¿eh? – dijo un muy celoso hermano mayor, rompiendo con aquel momento tan intimo entre los dos.

Yo… - se alejo incomodo unos pasos – lo olvide – trato de excusarse, pero antes de que Dean le tomara del brazo para seguir con su interrogatorio Sam les interrumpió.

Bueno ya que esta aquí ¿cuál es el plan? – trato de aligerar la tención del lugar, pues no le paso desapercibida la mirada de odio que le enviaba el ángel mayor a su hermano y como el de ojos azules huía de él.

Entrar, tomar la carga y salir – sentencio Bobby, ayudando a Sam

Y así se hizo, o al menos esa era la idea, llegaron al vaticano, lo más cerca que pudieron aparecerse los ángeles, quienes apenas terminaron de planearlo les aparecieron en el lugar, aun cuando Dean puso pegas y casi riño con Balthazar, pero total Castiel le había convencido diciéndole que no tenían tiempo que perder y todas esas chorradas de salvar y ganarle a Rafael, aun que la verdad aun que Dean nunca lo acepte es que se rindió cuando Cass le miro con aquella mirada de cachorrito que había aprendido de su enorme hermano menor, en aquel momento maldijo a Sam y su carita de perrito atropellado, pero total ya estaban en el lugar y todo saldrían bien.

O eso se suponía, por que tuvieron que noquear a unos párrocos o lo que fueran, Sam le corrigió pero a él le dio igual, buscando por todo el vaticano, un lugar enorme, si se lo preguntan, ridículamente enorme, pero bueno, sin saber por qué siguieron hasta un edificio algo apartado de los demás disfrazados, tratando de que nadie les reconociera, mas en palabras de su hermanito, el no pudo quedarse callado y fueron perseguidos como ratas por todo el edificio.

Para acabarla, la seguridad tenía armas y les disparaban, por suerte el llevaba la suya, "ja toma esa Sammy y tú que decías que no debería traerla" le había dicho minutos antes cuando les empezaron a disparar, le dio el colgante a su hermano y tras separarse cada uno buscando una salida, ya daban por perdida la misión cuando la abrió.

Detrás de aquella puerta, una amplia habitación de paredes blancas se alzaba, no había nada que fuera relevante, ni una sola ventana, mas frente a él se encontraba una pequeña cama, esa y un mueble que fingía como mesa también, al notar la charola con un plato eran los únicos muebles que adornaban el cuarto, eso y la chica de cabellos negros y ojos claros, que lo miraban sin perder detalle de sus movimientos, por alguna extraña razón, camino un par de pasos hacia ella, mientras esta hacia lo mismo, sus pies descendieron de la cama y se plantaron descalzos sobre el piso, su ropa, la cual constaba de un camisón blanco hasta los tobillos ondeo graciosamente ante sus movimientos, y por un segundo se perdió dentro de aquellos ojos color miel.

Si no fuera por que aquel colgante que llevaba en la mano comenzó a quemarle, Sam se hubiera quedado hipnotizado de aquella joven, que no parecía tener más de 18 o 20 años, que lo miraba anhelante, entonces lo recordó, el colgante se calentaba en presencia de Dios, o en su defecto en la del alma que buscaban, le pareció un poco imposible, si lo pensaba bien, a quien buscaba debía tener dos mil años y ser un viejo o algo así además del detalle de que ella era una chica.

Sin embargo, el sonido de disparos a lo lejos, le saco de sus cavilaciones, tomo a la joven de su muñeca jalándola, pero esta como era de esperarse se resistió, entonces recordó que no podía darse el lujo de dejarla ahí solo por que ella no quisiera ir, aquello se llamaba secuestro, pero no había tiempo para explicárselo, así que la tomo la cintura y se la echo al hombro como un vil costal de papas y salió a toda marcha del lugar, se escondió detrás de una cortina, mientras cubría la boca de la joven quien ya no luchaba, sino mas bien le miraba curiosa, cuando diviso una ventana y salto por ella, corrió con la joven en brazos y llego hasta donde se encontraban los ángeles, sin embargo su hermano aun no había regresado, Castiel se ofreció a buscarle más cerca arriesgándose y ordenándole a su hermano sacar a Sam y la chica lo más lejos y seguro posible.

El ángel de mala gana acepto y posando la mano en la frente del humano desapareció.

Castiel se acerco lo más posible al lugar donde Dean se encontraba, este al notarlo, o más bien sentirlo, no entendía muy bien a que iba todo eso pero podía jurar que desde hace tiempo para acá podía sentir al ángel cuadro se hallaba cerca, era como un calor en el pecho, intento ignorar esa tontería y corrió a buscarle, no fue sorpresa que ahí frente a él se erguía la figura de su ángel, espera un minuto acababa de pensar ¿su ángel?, bien él le salvo del infierno y se reveló por el pero tanto así como su ángel.

En ese momento Castiel alzo su mano para tocarle, pues la barrera no lograba dejar acercarle un más, a sus espaldas el cazador tenia a varios hombres corriendo para atraparle, entonces toda duda se borro y extendió sus dedos quienes apenas se tocaron y desaparecieron, durante breves segundos más, Dean pudo gozar del calor desprendido del ángel atreves de sus dedos, entonces soltó su mano, casi al instante de escuchar aquella voz tan conocida.

¿Y Sam? – pregunto su segundo padre.

Balthazar debió traerlo – respondió el ángel un poco decepcionado por el abandono del cazador, quien no solo separo sus dedos, si no también había dado un par de pasos hacia atrás.

Joder – termino el cazador y cogió el celular para marcarle a su hermano, rogaba internamente que nada saliera mal.

Balthazar ¿dónde estamos? – pregunto un poco molesto tras aparecerse en aquel ¿parque?, si eso era un parque, con juegos, niños y señoras que le miraban raro por qué un sacerdote trajera en brazos a una joven descalza.

Nos siguen, les alejare quédate aquí – y antes de que el humano pudiera hacer más preguntas innecesarias desapareció, abandonándolos.

Maldición – susurro para sí mismo, entonces noto como aquella joven seguía con su mirada fija sobre él, aquello le incomodo un poco, bueno mucho, y es que le estremecía la manera tan fija y penetrante de mirarlo, era como si estudiase su alma – lo siento ya te bajo.

Mas ella no respondió, coloco lentamente sus pies en el césped recién cortado, sintiendo la hierba entre sus dedos, dando unos pequeños pasos, admirando el exterior, todo lo miraba como si fuera algo nuevo, como si viera el mundo por primera vez, entonces creyó que se había equivocado, de ser la persona correcta, llevaría mucho tiempo en ese mundo y aquello tan común como un parque no le sorprendería nada.

Le siguió con la mirada, viéndole estudiar con determinación su ambiente, como si tratase de recordar lo que era el mundo, entonces la joven poso su mano sobre un árbol, acariciando su tronco, sintiendo su corteza, fue ahí cuando paso, la chica lentamente poso sus labios sobre el tallo de aquel gran árbol y apenas si movió los labios, quizás dijo dos palabras, pero para Sam quedaran en la ignorancia, puesto que no pronuncio ningún sonido, entonces un pequeño pitido lo saco de su vigilancia.

¿Dean? – pregunto.

Joder Sam ¿donde estas? – le regaño su hermano desde el otro lado.

No lo sé – respondió regresando su mirada a la joven que seguía entretenida apreciando las copas de los arboles moverse.

¿Cómo que no lo sabes y plumas donde anda? – pregunto más molesto.

Desapareció, dijo que alguien nos seguía y que se haría cargo entonces me dejo aquí – explico para que el enojo de su hermano disminuyera.

Que te dejo – lo cual no funciono – ese maldito hijo de puta – grito cada vez mas alto – ¿al menos no estás herido?

No te preocupes estamos bien – decía mirando a la joven que ahora se acercaba peligrosamente a una rama de donde colgaba un panal de abejas.

¿Estamos? – se le hizo raro escuchar a su hermano hablar así.

Espera –le respondió – no te acerques a eso es peligroso – oyó a lo lejos a su hermano gritar.

¿Con quién estas Sammy?- dijo algo ya confundido y sin una pizca de molestia.

Dean creo que la encontré.

¿A quién?

a ella – regreso su mirada y ahora veía como la chica tomaba una vara y golpeaba el panal – mierda no suelta eso - tras decir eso colgó el teléfono.

Un muy desconcertado Dean miraba el teléfono tratando de asimilar aquella charla.

¿Qué pasa chaval? – le pregunto Bobby – ¿Sam está bien?

La encontró Bobby – le miro - o eso creo – regreso su mirada al aparato en su mano.


	3. Chapter 3: voluntad

**Capitulo tres: Voluntad**

"**Nada escapa a la voluntad de mi padre, ni el aleteo de una mosca, ni la hoja más pequeña del gran árbol, se mueve si no es voluntad de Dios."**

Ejem Cass – dijo algo nervioso – ¿qué hablamos sobre el espacio personal?

Mis disculpas – mas el ángel no se movió ni un centímetro.

Cass …- susurro su nombre

¿Dean? – pregunto con un pequeño gemido mirándolo fijamente.

A la mierda – y tras decir eso tomo al ángel de la nuca y le beso con pasión, desasiéndose entre sus labios, abordando su boca, inspeccionando aquella jugosa cavidad, jugando con su legua.

Dean – Cass gimió su nombre abrazándolo, mientras sus erecciones se rozaba – Dean…. ¿Dean? – joder la voz de Cass había dejado de sonar tan sensual.

Despierta bella durmiente – grito una segunda voz.

Joder – grito despertándose, dándose cuenta que todo había sido un sueño, algo raro pero un sueño, no supo si sentirse sucio por eso o decepcionado, para el carro, decepcionado, no eso no podía ser Dean Winchester no tenia sueños eróticos con un tío, bueno era Cass en teoría… nada ni con Cass, el era un macho y no una nenaza como para ir suspirando por Cass y su estúpida y soñadora mirada, ni por aquella sonrisa que solo el lograba sacar, pero qué coño estoy pensando, sacudió rápidamente su cabeza, mientras los dos hombres le miraban desconcertados.

Resulto que Balthazar, si les había dejado algo alejados de la casa de Bobby y no había regresado ese día para llevárselo, es mas nadie tenía idea de donde estaba, después de averiguar donde se encontraban, Sam tomo a la joven a la que logro salvar de las abejas y busco un motel donde pasar la noche, ya que aun cuando Cass podía ir por ellos, Dean se negó, era demasiado con dos apariciones en un día como para hacer otra, así que les dijo que irían en el impala a la mañana siguiente para traerlos y pensar bien las cosas.

Lo que dejaba a Sam con el predicamento de cuidar a una joven que no pronunciaba palabra alguna, por que desde que la saco de aquella habitación ella solo se limitaba a mirarlo sin parar.

Creyó que cuando le diera hambre hablaría, pero ella no hacia nada más que mirarlo fijamente siguiéndolo a todas partes, entonces el decidió salir, ya que no pudo sacarle nada al preguntarle que le gustaría comer, decidió llevarle una hamburguesa y una soda pero cuando regreso se le ocurrió que tal vez no comiera esas cosas, mas al ver como la chica comía gustosa desecho ese pensamiento.

Verla comer fue todo un espectáculo, la chica primeramente se sentó en la silla frente a la pequeña mesa subiendo sus pies en la silla y miro fijamente la comida que tenia frente a sí, la estudio con detenimiento y entonces lamio el papel en la que se envolvía e hizo un gesto de desagrado, Sam no pudo reprimir una pequeña risa y le ayudo a desenvolver la hamburguesa indicándole que no debía comerse el papel, cuando probo la soda, el gesto en su rostro era tan adorable, que Sam tubo que reprimir las enormes ganas de abrazarle, solo le dijo que eso era normal por el gas y la próxima vez le traería un jugo.

La chica termino de cenar y tras mirar fijamente el televisor, aquel que debes en cuanto la hacía saltar del asiento y girar la cabeza algo graciosa se quedo dormida, demasiadas emociones quizás para ella, le llevo a la cama y tras arroparla, intento dormir, esperando que al día siguiente su hermano llegara por ellos.

Cuando se despertó una sonriente joven de cabellos negros le miraba encima de el, se asusto un poco pero ella parecía no querer quitarse de encima, hasta que el tratando de aligerar el ambiente le pregunto si tenía hambre, ella asintió con la cabeza y se alejo para que el pudiera alistarse eh ir a desayunar, en ese momento se congelo y regreso la vista a la joven que aun seguía vistiendo el mismo camisón blanco que el otro día y se dio cuenta de que tenía un problema.

Mientras tanto Dean subió a su nena y tras despedirse de Bobby y obligar a Cass a subir junto a él tomaron marcha en ella, a la velocidad que manejaba el vástago de John no tardarían mucho en llegar, quizás medio día, después de todo habían madrugado, si el había sido despertado de su placentero sueño, espera ¿desde cuando tener un sueño erótico con un tío era placentero? ok era Cass y era tan inocente que tenia curiosidad de saber cómo sería verlo en ese tipo de situaciones.

¿Tendría el mismo rostro sonrojado?, ¿sus labios sabrían igual de dulces?, ¿aquella mirada nublada por el deseo estaría en sus ojos?, ¿gemiría de aquella manera tan deliciosa su nombre? ¡STOP!, se grito mentalmente mientras regresaba de sus pensamientos, notando como el ángel no apartaba la mirada del camino sin siquiera prestarle atención.

"genial tío, estas fantaseando con un ángel del señor el cual lleva todo el camino ignorándote" pensó para sí mismo.

Y tras patearse mentalmente continuo su camino sin detenerse a buscar algo de comer, en ese momento su cabeza estaba llena de dos cosas de ir por Sam y besar los labios de Cass, que no eso no, de Sam y de por qué jodidos Cass no le plantaba un beso, no otra vez se desviaba, a ver Dean pongamos prioridades, traer a Sam y derrotar a la tortuga ninja para así poder tener para ti solito a Cass, y luego tirarlo sobre una cama y…, joder alguien debía odiarlo mucho allá arriba si no podía ni descansar en sus pensamientos.

Entonces recordó o si Rafael, y maldijo bajito su suerte apretando el volante con sus manos y acelerando el paso, valiéndole una mierda la seguridad, después de todo llevaba como copiloto un ángel, su ángel, el ángel mas sexy de la creación y no tenía por qué preocuparse por la seguridad ahora.

Para cuando llego al motel donde su hermanito se hallaba encontraron a una chica de cabellos negros mirando fijamente el televisor, en dibujos animados, la joven se movía como la niña del programa infantil lo decía, si esta se paraba y diera vueltas estaba seguro que la pequeña niña haría lo mismo.

¿Y bien explícate, quien es la cría? – la señalo en ese momento ella saltaba frente a la tele.

Pues veras ella es.

Lo que estábamos buscando – termino por el nuestro ángel.

Explíquenme, ¿por qué un tío que tiene más de dos mil años luce como una chica de 17? – pregunto incrédulo a ambos hombres.

Yo creo que tiene 20 Dean.

Sam eso no importa solo quiero saber por qué luce tan joven y además es una chica – le reprendió.

Por que es un alma inmortal – dijo Cass como si aquello explicara todo, pero tras mirar a Dean y su ceja levantada continuo – es posible que su cuerpo reaccione diferente al pasar de los años – dijo desviando la mirada a una joven que ahora aplaudida con gozo.

¿Y te ha dicho algo? – regreso la atención a su hermano.

No

¿Su nombre, quien es, al menos te reclamo por secuestrarla? – interrogaba.

No, no y no – entonces su hermano le miro incrédulo – Dean no se si pueda hablar o comunicarse pero es como si nunca hubiera mirando el mundo, la habitación donde la tenían no tenía ni ventana – siguió explicando – es como si ella estuviera prisionera ahí – en ese momento la joven dejo de mirar la televisión para fijar la vista en aquellos hombres, que la miraban fijamente, se acerco lentamente al chico que conocía y tras invadir su espacio personal le miro a los ojos.

Comida – entonces pronuncio un palabra por primera vez – tengo hambre Sam – aquello lo sorprendió aun mas, la joven si podía y sabia hablar – por favor – y hasta con educación.

¿Creí que dijiste que no hablaba Sammy? – dijo un molesto Dean

Y no lo hacía no se ¿por qué? – pero toda pregunta murió en sus labios cuando la chica volvió a pedirle comida.

Resignado salió de la habitación con Dean para buscar algo de comer, compraron lo mismo que esa mañana y tras regresar y comer todos juntos, algo incómodos, por que la joven no dejaba de mirar a los dos sujetos nuevos que se presentaban frente a ella, como analizándolos, de la misma manera que lo hiciera antes con Sam.

Dáselo Dean – rompió el silencio de aquella guerra de miradas, y es que cuando la joven miro como Dean comía tan feliz aquel pie ella quiso probarlo, pero el cazador, dejaría de ser él y se lo negó, casi como un crio peleo el pie con la mirada alejándolo de la chica. – Dean – llamo su hermanito.

Es mío no puede conseguir el suyo.

Dáselo ahora – y tras un momento de debilidad, se lo entrego a la chica quien lo comió con gran deleite, entonces comenzaron a hablar entre ellos.

Y ahora que haremos con… ejem ¿Jesús? – pregunto algo indeciso.

¿Jesús? – pregunto el ángel que se mantenía en silencio hasta ese momento.

Si ya sabes ella, ¿que no se supone que así se llamaba? – le explico.

Dean no creo que ese sea su nombre

¿Entonces cual genio?

No lo sé, no ha dicho nada mas

Inútilmente trataron de sacarle una palabra más, pues parecía que la joven no decía más que comida y por favor a claro además de Sam, algo enojados y frustrados por lo que pasaba optaron por seguir con el plan, pero al parecer Castiel no sabía cómo usar el alma de la joven contra Rafael, y sin rastros de Balthazar las cosas no pintaban nada bien.

Algo cansados, decidieron explicarle las cosas a la joven y todo lo del apocalipsis, la jaula, Rafael, con suerte tal vez ella supiera algo para detenerle, entonces tras una larga charla, donde los tres sujetos hablaban y la joven solo les miraba la pregunta al fin surgió.

¿Entiendes que esto es importante verdad? – pregunto Sam, asegurándose de haber sido lo suficientemente claro.

Si – respondió con firmeza.

Bien, entonces, Jesús – volvió a llamarle así – dinos ¿nos ayudaras a derrotar a Rafael y detener su maldito plan de sacar a Lucy y migue de la jaula?

Dean – le llamo la atención del ángel – no maldigas frente a un alma tan pura.

Y una mierda la pureza Cass esto es importante – le corto el rollo- responde ¿ayudaras? – fue entonces cuando la mirada perdida y toda llena de inocencia de la chica se descompuso, y con una voz firme respondió.

No.


	4. Chapter 4: Humanidad

**Capitulo cuatro: Humanidad**

"**Por que se levantara nación contra nación, y reino contra reino; y habrá pestilencias y hambres, y terremotos por los lugares. Y todas estas cosas, principio de dolores". - Mateo 24:7-8 **

Escucha te llevare a la tierra donde nacerás como un humano para esconderte, cuando este completamente seguro iré a buscarte, mientras ten fe.

- ΔΔΔΔΔ ΔΔΔΔΔ ΔΔΔΔΔ ΔΔΔΔΔ ΔΔΔΔΔ

¿No? – repitió el mas alto.

No – repitió ella.

Escucha creo que no has entendido la situación aquí, estamos hablando del fin del mundo del apocalipsis, se supone que tu amas todo esto, donde quedo aquello de Jesús muriendo por lo pecados del hombre.

Para ser alguien que no cree en mi padre sabes mucho de su palabra – le miro enojada la chica.

¿Estás de coña, todo este tiempo haz sabido hablar? – dijo molesto el cazador – ¿por qué demonios actuabas como una criaja retrasada?

No les conozco no tengo por qué hablar con pecadores como ustedes – y tras decir esto se dio la vuelta y camino hasta prender el televisor donde miraba los dibujos anidamos.

¡Puta! – le grito caminando hasta quedar frente a ella y apagando el aparato – escucha mocosa en este momento te vas enterando que necesitamos…

Necesitan – levanto la voz – esa es la única palabra que conocen, necesito, todos los días, llegan miles de plegarias, diciendo necesito esto, quiero el otro, ayúdame, acaso no sabes que si el apocalipsis esta levantándose o lo intenta es voluntad de Dios.

¿Estás diciendo que todo esto es su voluntad? – le miro algo extrañado Sam.

Nada escapa a la voluntad de mi padre, ni el aleteo de una mosca, ni la hoja más pequeña del gran árbol, se mueve si no es voluntad de Dios – hablo con voz firme.

Tus lecciones bíblicas para otro día por favor – le corto el cazador mientras su hermanito rodaba los ojos. – ¿qué Sam, que?

Eso no está en la biblia Dean

Da igual como sea tienes que ayudarnos a detener esto de no ser así.

¿Qué? la humanidad terminara, miles morirán, yo creo que es mejor así- dio por zanjado el tema pero aquel hombre no se lo permitió.

Claro que no lo es.

Míralo tú mismo – y tras decir eso, lo aparto con un empujón y prendió el televisor cambiando el canal a uno donde transmitían noticias - mira nada mas como se matan unos contra otros, como ellos mismos causaran su destrucción, no será la mano de Dios quien les elimine serán ellos, **Y muchos entonces serán escandalizados, y se entregaran unos a otros y unos a otros se aborrecerán (**Mateo 24:10) ¿eso quieres salvar, eso? – le grito ya desolada – llevo más de dos mil años, en este mundo y no eh visto nada que valga la pena ser salvado- y tras decir eso se volvió a cerrar en su mundo y ahora si no hubo forma de sacarla de ahí.

Dean quería gritarle, rebatir sus argumentos, decirle que claro que había cosas que valieran la pena salvar, pero antes de si quiera abrir la boca se dio cuenta que la chica tenía algo de razón, el llevaba muy pocos años en el mundo y ya había visto suficiente, incluso cuando quiso descansar, llegaron los ángeles y le molestaron para tener pedirle ayuda, detener al loco que deseaba sacar al ese hijo de puta y comenzar todo aquel infierno, no había tiempo para descansar, apenas si tenía para respirar y por un segundo quiso darle la razón.

Por suerte para ellos Sam no se dejo convencer con aquellas palabras y tras apagar el televisor la tomo por el brazo y al llevo a arrastras hasta la nena de su hermano, quien tras salir de su ensoñación, se apresuro a subir y conducir de regreso a casa de Bobby donde más si no.

El viaje, fue corto, silencioso y tenso, por un lado Sam intentaba encontrar las palabras para convencer a la chica mientras miraba en la biblia buscando quizás alguna cosa con la que debatir sus argumentos.

Por otra parte Dean tenía su pelea existencial y sexual, y es que aquel sueño le seguía molestando, y claro que no se le pasaban aquellas largas miradas, que se aventaba con el ángel, aquellas que estaba seguro decían mil y un cosas, por un minuto se pregunto si golpearse contra el volante se consideraría raro, pero desecho ese pensamiento al darse cuenta que tenían cosas más importantes que andarse preocupando de su reciente descubrimiento.

Castiel por su parte miraba fijamente al cazador por el espejo retrovisor, se le hacía extraño, todas y cada una de las expresiones que el cazador tenia últimamente y aquella sensación al tocar los dedos que tuvieron el día anterior, le hicieron sentir feliz, pero sin saber exactamente por qué, su hermano Balthazar se lo dijo, estaba empezando a tener demasiadas emociones humanas, y eso para un ángel era peligroso, aun así ahí estaba mirando al humano que debería darle molestia por ser un pecador.

El cuarto pasajero, solo se limito a negar con la cabeza, después de mirar al ángel y al cazador mayor, para después mirar al joven que la había secuestrado, aun que la palabra correcta para ella era liberado, regreso la mirada al la ventanilla y se limito a observar el paisaje, los arboles, las montañas, la humanidad, las creaciones de su padre, de verdad esperaba que hubiera algo que valiera la pena salvar.

Llegaron ya entrada la noche, cabe señalar que Dean condujo como nunca, quería llegar pronto y dormir un poco, con suerte tendría otro grandioso sueño, casi choco cuando intento imaginarlo, recibiendo un insulto por parte de su hermano y una mirada interrogante por su ángel, la chica ella ya estaba dormida en el asiento trasero.

¿Y quién es ella? – pregunto Bobby mirando como Sam entraba con una chica dormida y la ponía en el sofá de aquella habitación.

Jesús – dijo Dean yendo a dormir a la habitación de arriba dejando a su hermano explicar la situación.

-ΔΔΔΔΔ ΔΔΔΔΔ ΔΔΔΔΔ ΔΔΔΔΔ ΔΔΔΔΔ ΔΔΔΔΔ ΔΔΔΔΔ

¿y bien me vas a decir cómo te llamas?- pregunto mirándola fijamente intentando hacerla hablar de nuevo, después del mutismo en el que se encerró no pudieron hacerla hablar – escucha, se que todo esto te pareceré correcto y por lo que pude ver la televisión no te ha dejado una buena impresión del mundo pero…

Solo hay destrucción y dolor en el mundo, no solo es la televisión, lo he visto - al fin la joven parecía responder, y es que llevaba ya rato tratando inútilmente de que hablara – el sufrimiento, el cómo se matan entre ustedes, el cómo manchan el nombre de mi padre por su codicia – le miro fijamente – no hay nada en este mundo que valga la pena salvar – volvió a encogerse subiendo sus piernas en el sofá para abrazarlas y poder ocultar su rostro.

Lo hay – respondió sin dudar – mira puede que no lo parezca pero te garantizo que si hay algo…

¿Cómo puedes decirlo Sam?, cuando tu más que nadie junto a tu hermano lo han perdido todo, cuando la vida no les ha dado más que dolor – susurraba dentro de su abrazo – cuando te la han quitado – levanto su rostro y le miro – a Jessica.

¿Cómo...como sabes eso? – pregunto ahora si un poco asustado el cazador ante aquella revelación.

Puedo verlo Sam – levanto una de sus manos y la poso en su pecho – aquí aun tienes dolor, aun le extrañas, le anhelas – dirigió su mano hasta su rostro donde quito un mechón de su cabello – tus ojos lo delatan, puedo ver a través de ellos, lo siento – le miro con tristeza – pero aquello era inevitable.

¿Qué?- dijo algo molesto alejando la mano de la chica – estás diciendo que la muerte de Jess fue plan de el - grito mirándola con odio.

Tenias que ir con tu hermano… lo siento – pero el, se limito a levantarse de su lado y dejarla sola sobre aquel sofá, sin notar como la joven derramaba lagrimas por aquel dolor que no solo miraba, si no también sentía, esa era su maldición – en verdad lo siento – susurro para el viento escondiendo nuevamente el rostro entre sus piernas.

- ΔΔΔΔΔ ΔΔΔΔΔ ΔΔΔΔΔ ΔΔΔΔΔ ΔΔΔΔΔ ΔΔΔΔΔ

Yo creo que estas exagerando chaval – le trato de tranquilizar el más viejo.

Tu no la escuchaste Bobby, lo dijo con tanta frialdad, ella dice que Jess tenía que morir – seguía vociferando estaba muy molesto. – dijo algo sobre la voluntad de su padre.

Así que si es Jesús – dijo divertido su hermano mientras se apoyaba en el cofre de su vehículo, y es que después de aquella charla, Sam había salido furioso, maldiciendo hasta llegar a donde su hermano y Bobby platicaban animadamente sobre sus planes.

Dean - le miro de aquella forma que le decía claramente que dejara de bromear.

Lo siento Sam pero creí que ya habíamos pasado por la fase de culparse por todo – dio otro sorbo a su cerveza – tenemos una tortuga a la que patear no es momento para ponernos sentimentales.

Para ti es fácil decirlo – le miro molesto – por qué no intentas tu hacerla hablar, quizás te diga que tampoco la muerte de papa era inevitable, o mejor aun que Dios sabia que serias tu quien rompiera el primer sello.

No empieces algo que no vas a terminar Sammy – dijo bajando su cerveza un poco molesto – eso es diferente recuerda que fueron los ángeles quienes…

O si claro los ángeles, pero da igual cada vez que Cass viene a pedirte ayuda tenemos que meternos, creí que dijiste que no mas ángeles después que recupere mi alma – se acerco intimidante.

No podemos ignorar a Cass.

No Dean, tu no pues ignorarlo

¿Que estas tratando de decir listillo? – ahora estaban a centímetros mirándose con odio.

Nada que no sea evidente – entrecerró los ojos.

Bien chicas sus peleas hormonales a otro lado – les detuvo el más viejo – esto nos concierne a todos, si ese malnacido abre la jaula todos estamos jodidos ok – y antes de que alguno de ellos volviera a replicar un aleteo familiar les detuvo.

Dean – saludo el recién llegado – no encuentro a Balthazar el puede que este… – comenzó a hablar el ángel, pero se cayó cuando noto la tensión en el ambiente - ¿Dean? – le llamo interrogante, por que no le había puesto atención.

Si Cass te escucho – el cazador dio media vuelta y se paro frente al ángel, quien feliz de recibir su atención comenzó a relatar su intento fallido de encontrar a su hermano y tratar de trazar un plan.

Sam bufo, y les dejo a solas, bueno en realidad estaba Bobby pero cuando aquellos dos se metían en su mundo ni la presencia de Bobby era importante, camino olvidándoles tratando de dejar fluir su enojo y tranquilizarse, cuando se encamino a la cocina a tomar alguna cerveza, abrió el refrigerador y regreso su vista hasta el sofá donde dejo a la chica, cuando noto que esta no estaba, comenzó a buscarla, por la habitación, pero nada, entonces llego a la entrada de la casa y tras abrir la puerta, ahí frente a él se encontró con la escena más impactante jamás vista la chica estaba de rodillas, en el suelo cubierta por la sabana que le había dado cobijo la noche anterior, sus manos sostenían la manta mas al soltarla ambas descendieron en la tierra.

Su mandíbula casi se cae al suelo al mirar cómo mientras la chica se ponía de pie, todo a su alrededor se tornaba verde, el pasto comenzaba a crecer y pequeñas flores nacían donde antes había tierra árida, esparciéndose por todo el frente de la casa, llenando de vida aquel lugar, un fuerte viento soplo entonces y el vestido de la chica ondeo con él, bailando junto a la cobija que se sostenía únicamente por una mano, la otra se alzaba para tomar una hoja del árbol cercano que había rejuvenecido sus hojas, entonces por una milésima de segundo Sam podría jurar que en su espalda, que detrás de ella se alzaron siete alas, trasparentes, casi invisibles, desplegándose con gran esplendor, entonces no tuvo duda de que ella formaba parte de la esencia de Dios.

- ΔΔΔΔΔ ΔΔΔΔΔ ΔΔΔΔΔ ΔΔΔΔΔ ΔΔΔΔΔ ΔΔΔΔΔ

Lo siento – dijo cabizbajo, acercando un trozo de pie de manzana, ya que al parecer la joven no quería comer nada desde la discusión del apocalipsis – deberías comer algo – se sentó a su lado en aquel sofá, que servía como cama para ella, pues no se quería mover de ahí – no debí ponerme así por lo de Jess, es solo que ella, bueno yo…

La amabas – le contesto ella tomando el plato inspeccionándolo bien, dejando que el aroma casi frio del postre le llenara – a un no logro entender por que sienten tanto una muerte, es decir ella debe estar ahora en su propio paraíso, ella está feliz, y…

Es difícil y complicado – continuo el – cuando amas a alguien no quieres separarte y por eso duele.

Pero te reunirás con ella – corto un trozo de su tarta y se lo metió en la boca – cuando mueras, lo harás.

Gracias – bajo la mirada – ¿ah?...- entonces recordó que no sabía su nombre – me dirás ¿cómo te llamas?

Lo haría si lo recordara – siguió comiendo su postre feliz.

¿Cómo que no lo recuerdas? – le miro confuso.

He vivido un largo tiempo Sam – le miro dejando a un lado su pie – tantos años encerrada dentro de aquellas paredes que los hombres me dejaron de hablar por mucho tiempo y nadie más me llamo, es razonable que lo olvidara.

¿Entonces no eres Jesús? – pregunto dudoso

No, el era… mi hermano –levanto la vista un minuto para encararlo.

¿Hermano? – ok aquello lo confundió mas

No quiero hablar de ello – se encogió y siguió comiendo

Bien pero de alguna forma debería llamarte, dime como quieres que lo haga

No se – luego miro su postre – ¿cómo se llama esto?

Pie

Pie me llamare

No puedes llamarte pie

¿Por qué no? – la joven ladeo la cabeza sin comprenderle.

Por que es un postre

Entonces eso – señalo el refrigerador

Tampoco refrigerador.

Entonces ponme un nombre Sam

No se me ocurre ninguno.

La primera opción casi siempre es la más acertada.

Mary – sonrió mientras le miraba - Mi madre se llamaba Mary.

Mary será – y tras brindarle una sonrisa regreso a comer si pie.

La chica siguió comiendo en silencio bajo la atenta mirada de el cazador, quien no se podía explicar cómo es que la chica podía ser tan sabia e inocente a la vez, como saber tanto del dolor y nada de las cosas mundanas, quizás era eso lo que la hacía dudar de salvar el mundo.

Bien Jesús – la voz de su hermanó entrando a la habitación con el ángel y Bobby lo sacaron de sus cavilaciones – tenemos que hablar quieras o no sobre …

Mary – le respondió ella sin mirarle

¿qué?- dijo algo dudoso, pues se esperaba ser completamente ignorado.

Mi nombre es Mary – levanto la vista para enfrentarle y pararse frente a él – así que por el seré llamada. – el cazador solo corrió su mirada de la chica a Sam y viendo como este se encogía de hombros no le quedo duda que su hermanito tenía que ver algo ahí.


	5. Chapter 5:Fe

**Capitulo cinco: Fé **

"**Y Jesús dijo: de cierto, de cierto os digo: si no comiereis la carne del hijo del hombre, y bebiereis su sangre, no tendréis vida en vosotros.**

**El que come mi carne y bebe mi sangre, tiene vida ¥eterna; y yo le resucitare en el día postrero.**

**Por que mi carne es verdadera comida, y mi sangre es verdadera debida.**

**El que come mi carne y bebe mi sangre, en mi permanece, y yo en el." - Juan 6:53-56 **

Quiero verle – la voz de la chica era contundente, sabían que no aceptaría un no por respuesta.

Esta muerto – repitió el cazador rubio.

Sus restos – dirigió su mirada al ángel de ojos color cielo – por favor – ahora su mirada estaba en el cazador más alto.

No sabemos donde…- intento tranquilizarla.

Te llevare – hablo el de gabardina – te llevare a la tumba de Gabriel.

26 horas antes.

Así que Mary ¿eh? – la miro interrogante.

Mary – repitió ella – ahora habla cazador.

Bien "Mary" – hiso comilla con sus dedos – después hablamos Sammy – miro rápidamente al aludido y regreso su vista en la joven – escucha, me vale si no te parezca bueno salvar el mundo, pero nos ayudaras quieras o no, o tendré que obligarte y créeme tengo mis métodos para convencerte – le miro fijamente.

Lo sé – se volvió a sentar – pero la tortura no servirá conmigo, eh soportado muchas y la más hiriente de todas como para caer por tus pequeños juegos – se apretó contra la manta.

Maldita niñata, escúchame tu…- mas fue interrumpido por su hermano.

¿Torturas? – se sentó a su lado – ¿te han torturado? – pregunto tratando de encontrar su mirada, pero esta le rehuía.

¿De qué demonios habla?- pregunto incrédulo el cazador – los curas te martirizaron, eso es increíble, ¿donde quedo su amaros los unos a los otros? –dijo divertido pero nadie se rio.

Dean – le cayó el ángel

¿no me dejaran en paz nunca verdad? – suspiro la joven al verse resignada.

Solo queremos saber la verdad.

Se suponía – dijo la chica mirando las orbes verdes del más joven cazador - que solo seria para que tuviera un cuerpo, que Gabriel vendría por mí – abrazo sus piernas – que nadie se enteraría de mi llegada – se encogió un poco mas – pero las cosas nunca salen como las planeamos, Padre tenía sus propios planes.

Y el arcángel anuncio su nacimiento, después de prometerle ir por ella, por aquella bella alma, por la que sería una gran alma, no es que Gabriel quisiera tener la carta de triunfo, no, de haber sido así, cuando se enfrentó a Lucifer hubiera ido por ella, para usar su poder, y no lo hizo, él deseaba que aquella alma, tuviera una vida, que disfrutara lo que su Padre había creado, que apreciara la vida y la humanidad como el secretamente lo hacía, para que así, cuando la "fiesta" explotara en los cielos, ella estuviera de acuerdo en salvar el mundo, en darle otra oportunidad a los hombres, pero lamentablemente se equivoco, no conto con que la maldad de estos, destruirían su fragilidad.

Y tras anunciar su nacimiento, la bella alma nació, siendo una bella niña, fue amada, y el rumor de ser hija de su Dios se expandió, pero siendo una chica no era muy bien recibida, la niña, era sabia, sus palabras o como ella decía, las de su padre dejaban boquiabierto a los que eran llamados sabios en aquel entonces, era amada por sus conocidos y respetada por los mayores, fue entonces cuando paso, o mejor dicho no paso.

Cuando cumplió los 6 años de edad la niña dejo de crecer, sus hermanos lo hicieron y aquel que la seguía a todas partes pronto le sobrepaso, Jesús era su hermanito menor, aquel que nació dos años más tarde que ella, aquel que la seguía y la admiraba, pronto se convirtió en su protector, en su guardia, la seguía a todas partes, difundiendo las palabras de su hermanita, creyendo en que las cosas mejorarían.

Fue entonces cuando la mentira comenzó, todos hablaban del mesías, de aquel único y verdadero hijo de Dios, de aquel que les ayudaría y salvaría pero la pequeña niña quedo olvidada y todo lo atribuían a su hermano, a aquel hombre que la cuidaba, mientras ella quería conocer el mundo, aprender de ellos, entenderlos, y sobre todo amarles, esperaba a Gabriel claro que lo hacía pero también estaba dispuesta a conocer al hombre, a mirar la creación de su Padre y saber por qué le quería tanto por que se tomaba tantas molestias por ellos.

Y sin saberlo una nueva era comenzó, ella solo repetía las cosas que veía, la sabiduría que le había entregado su Padre y aquellas experiencias que Gabriel le relataba cuando estaban en el cielo como pequeños cuentos, sin saber que pronto se volverían ley, incluso se opuso a muchos de los mandatos de Dios, protegió y curo enfermos, perdono pecadores y fue llamada hereje, pero eso no la intimido.

Para cuando se convirtió en una amenaza, y el cesar la tubo que encarcelar ella aparentaba la misma edad, solo era una cría, pero era una que no moría, una que por mas tortura que tuviera, no maldecía, no gritaba, no llora y sobretodo no pedía clemencia, se le intento quemar como una bruja pero solo lograron desprender sus carnes sin resultado alguno, sus gritos murieron en su garganta, por que de nada serviría para su salvación, fue entonces que creyó que había conocido la maldad de los hombres.

Pero siempre pueden salir peor las cosas, tras hablarlo y planearlos, los sabios del lugar decidieron sacar provecho de la situación de las enseñanzas y tuvieron que crear un sacrificio. Entonces ella conoció la verdadera maldad de los hombres, vio morir a su preciado hermanito en su lugar, le vio ser torturado y crucificado, y después vio como aquel le traía de vuelta solo para volverle a perder.

Ella fue encerrada y durante años, mientras su cuerpo crecía lentamente miles de muertes surgieron en su nombre, vio morir y torturar seres, mujeres inocentes acusadas de ser brujas, miles de pueblos arrasador para imponer aquella religión, que se basaba en mentiras, entonces dejo de creer en el hombre y su salvación, entonces dejo de hablar y aquellos que le cuidaban no se molestaron en hacerla hablar, después de todo habían logrado su cometido, tenían la religión que ellos había moldeado a su conveniencia, y ella no podía escapar de su prisión, después de todo tenia poder, pero no podía usarlo en sí misma, pero si sentir el dolor del hombre, su maldad, sus deseos, la desesperación de la naturaleza, de los animales de todas las creaciones de su padre.

Sabía que todo este libro – levanto la biblia – no era más que un montón de idioteces que a un tipejo se le ocurrió – la lanzo lejos el cazador furioso.

Es la palabra de mi padre – dijo el ángel algo molesto – Dean muestra respeto.

En parte es mentira – dijo la chica – al menos la parte donde no se me menciona – sonrió – pero ahora no tiene importancia, ahora comprenderán que no existe nada en el mundo que me haga cambiar de idea, si el apocalipsis se alza será voluntad de el – les miro fijamente – y yo no intervendré… ni para bien… ni para mal.

No me jodas – dijo el cazador – escucha si quizás te topaste con unos hijos de puta y te encerraron pero no por eso la debe pagar toda la humanidad, hay cosas que...

¿Disculpa? – le miro indignada – no creo que unos cuantos hijos de puta – puso énfasis en repetir las palabras del cazador – sea la manera correcta de llamarles, tienes idea de lo que se siente que te quemen viva, que sientas como tu carne se desprende lentamente y tus músculos quieren dejar de moverse, como quieres gritar pero de tu garganta no sale sonido alguno, a ti no te torturaron hasta desangrarte, a ti no te latigaron hasta arrancarte la piel, a ti no te dejaron desfallecer de hambre sin poder morir, tu – se acerco intimidante – no sabes lo que eh sufrido.

Lo sé – respondió firmemente – eh ido al infierno, y lo sé.

Claro el pecador que inicio el apocalipsis – sonrió de manera sínica – ¿y dime ahora quieres redimirte? – ladeo la cabeza – créeme ni siquiera haciéndolo podrás lavar tu alma.

Todos en la habitación callaron aquello era un tema serio y lo sabían, era un secreto a voces que si Dean aun intentaba ayudar al mundo era por que en parte seguía sintiéndose culpable, el siempre se sentía culpable, por todo y el apocalipsis era lo más bajo que había caído, por eso se empeñaba tanto en impedirlo, por culpa y por Cass, por aquel ángel que le había sacado del infierno, por aquél ser tan puro que aun seguía confiado en el.

Dean – aquel silencio al fin fue interrumpido por el ángel, tratando de alivianar la tención pero no lo consiguió pues enseguida el cazador salió casi corriendo monto su preciada nena y desapareció tras una estela de polvo. – iré por el – sentencio el ángel y desapareció sin esperar respuesta alguna.

En la casa los tres restantes solo suspiraron y el más viejo se dedico a buscar información sobre cómo detener a Rafael, mientras el más alto trataba inútilmente de convencer a la chica, que parecía tener como costumbre hundirse en el mutismo.

¿Y bien? – pregunto desconcertado sin despegar la vista del camino – ¿vas a empezar o solo quieres formar suspenso? – mas el copiloto seguía en silencio – enserio tío si tienes algo que decir dilo.

¿Y qué esperas escuchar? – pregunto el aludido tras girar la vista y enfocarlo con sus ojos – ¿que esperas que te diga? – regreso la mirada a la carretera – cambiara algo el que lo haga.

Joder cass – regreso la mirada solo para ver aquel rostro de decepción- deja de tratarme como un crio.

Deja de comportarte como tal – le contesto tan rápido como pudo.

Pues disculpa si no le creo ni una sola palabra a esa criaja, todo esto del mesías me tiene sin cuidado, ya cumplí mi parte la encontramos, ahora tu y el plumero pueden llevársela y montársela si eso les ayuda solo salgan de mi vida y déjenme un puto minuto en paz.

No puedo hacer nada sin Balthazar y lo sabes- siguió hablando sin despegar la mirada del frente.

Ese no es mi problema Cass – apretó más fuertemente el volante y por unos minutos el silencio les reino.

No es tu culpa Dean – rompió aquella tensión tan pesada con sus palabras.

Claro que no ese criaja solo…

Hablo del apocalipsis – giro su mirada para quedarse viendo aquel perfil, mas el silencio del cazador era mortal – nadie te culpa por haber roto el primer sello y…

Pero lo hice Cass – giro el volante de golpe para salir de la carretera y mirarlo – yo empecé este puto infierno, es mi culpa que Sammy se convirtiera en el juguete de Satanás y que se quedara sin alma.

Dean

Es mi puta culpa pero nadie parece molestarse por esto – le miro furioso – ustedes actúan como si solamente hubiera hecho una travesura, pero no Cass, yo cause el apocalipsis, yo fui demasiado débil como para romper un sello – golpeo el volante con ambas manos y dejo caer su cabeza – debí quedarme en el infierno para siempre- murmuro mas para sí que para el ángel.

Yo hubiera ido por ti – respondió el ángel serio, se moría de ganas por consolarle pero eso era lo único que se le ocurría – tu hubiera sacado del infierno Dean, no hubiera permitido que tu…

¿Con que objetivo? – giro la cabeza si dejar de recargarla en el volante – ya no les serviría.

Por que tu no merecías estar ahí – le miro fijamente

Soy un pecador – susurro

No lo eres Dean – repetía su nombre como para dejar en claro que se refería a él – no eres un santo pero aun así tu eres buena persona, mereces seguir viviendo.

Cass – susurro su nombre sin desviar sus ojos de los del ángel, pronto su mano se levanto en dirección a su rostro donde apenas sus dedos tocaron la barbilla del contrario – debes dejar de tener tanta fe en mi.

La fe – murmuro de igual manera – es lo único que me mantiene en pie Dean – pronuncio su nombre con delicadeza, ante aquellas palabras los dedos del rubio se acercaron más a su mejilla y súbitamente el ambiente se volvió cómodo, intimo, delicado, despego su cabeza del volante para acercarla muy lentamente al del ángel, dándole el tiempo de evitarlo o desaparecer y justo cuando iba a invadir su espacio personal un sonido les detuvo.

Bobby dice- al parecer su celular sonó logrando romper aquel intimo momento – que "Jesús" no quiere cooperar – frunció el ceño – ¿así que tu y plumas tendrán un plan B? – pregunto

Necesitamos su poder de otra forma nunca podremos ganarle a Rafael – respondió neutral como si lo de hace unos minutos no hubiera significado nada, para el enojo del cazador.

¿Y no podemos simplemente buscar otras almas? – replico molesto por su tono de voz pero sin alejarse un milímetro.

El único lugar con tantas almas es el paraíso - dijo algo inseguro – por otro lado – murmuro – aun existe otro lugar pero…

Cierto – le interrumpió – Crowley está muerto y quien haya tomando el mando no querrá prestarnos unas cuantas almas – rio por su chiste pero el rostro de su ángel parecía algo turbado – tranquilo Cass, tampoco estoy diciendo que hagamos tratos con ellos, si algo hemos aprendido de toda esta mierda – dijo con ironía – es que no hay que confiar en demonios - le sonrió – convenceremos a la crija – acaricio su mejilla y poco a poco empezó a invadir su espacio personal, tan lentamente como si en cualquier momento se fuera a arrepentir para únicamente posar sus labios, aquel contacto fue suave, casi delicado, como una pequeña caricia.

Debería buscar a Balthazar entonces – fue Cass quien rompió el beso, fue él quien hablo entre sus labios, mirándolo sin expresión, fue él quien le hizo perder toda la confianza a Dean.

Claro – asintió el cazador alejándose de el rehuyendo a su mirada sintiéndose estúpido por haberle besado – será mejor que le encuentres pronto – hablo mientras se preparaba para conducir de regreso – aun me las debe por abandonar a Sam en…- mas al voltear a verle el ángel ya no estaba – maldición – suspiro golpeando el volante regresando por donde venia.

En una fábrica abandonada, más bien en una de sus habitación un hombre con gabardina no dejaba de tocarse sus labios frente a una fría puerta de acero, indeciso si entrar o no, perdiéndose en todos las sensaciones que hace unos momentos sintió, en la felicidad, en el deseo, en la deslicha por saber que mentía, pero seguía firme en su decisión, aquello era por el bien común, tenia que detener a Rafael y si el plan de Balthazar no funcionaba, el tenia lo que el cazador llamaba un plan B.

¿Quieres entrar de una vez? – aquella voz le hizo salir de sus cavilaciones para decidirse a pasar – deja de jugar tanto tiempo con tus mascotas, traes esa peste impregnada en ti cariño – le llamo aquel hombre de cabellos negros

**Aprovecho este medio ya que no tengo idea de cómo subir los comentarios finales ¬¬ igual creo que con este capitulo acabo de condenarme en el infierno XD soy una pecadora blasfema pero igual siempre he dicho que hay muchas cosas que no me cuadran de la biblia pero eso mis niños es otra historia…. Si que ridícula soy**


	6. Chapter 6:Pecado

**Capitulo seis: Pecado**

**Por qué no eh venido a llamar a justos, si no a pecadores al arrepentimiento. Mateo 9:13 **

-¿Y dime como te la has pasado siendo humana? – pregunto interrogante dentro de aquella triste habitación – ¿qué piensas de la creación de nuestro padre?

-No te entiendo - al fin le hablo de espaldas acostada sobre su cama – ¿qué es lo que tiene de bueno la humanidad como para querer vivir aquí con ellos? – se giro lentamente - ¿por qué les amas tanto, por que me dejaste con ellos conociendo su crueldad?

-Yo quería que les amaras, que vieras que tienen cosas geniales, que aprendieras y… - trataba de explicar sentándose a su lado.

-¿Aprender? – le miro molesta – ¿a qué exactamente? – se sentó para verle mejor – ¿a odiar, a matarse unos contra otros? – ahora gritaba – tienes idea de lo que me hicieron, ¿sabes cuantas veces rece para que vinieras a por mí? – le jalo de su camisa – me abandonaste en este lugar con estos seres egoístas y ahora vienes a preguntarme ¿que pienso de ellos? – le soltó y camino por la habitación bajo su atenta mirada – bien te lo diré pienso, que cualquier castigo que mi padre tenga pensado para ellos está bien merecido y si no tuvieran libre albedrio no serian tan infelices, no lo vez, son egoístas y avaros, quieren más de lo que merecen – pateo una mesa – ellos merecen que el apocalipsis les arrase – regreso la vista a aquellos ojos color miel.

-¿Eso quiere decir que estas a favor de destruirlos? – le cuestiono levantándose.

-No… le prometí… hice una promesa – ahora miraba el suelo – y no seré participe de esta locura, ni para bien – le miro – ni para mal.

-¿Te quedaras aquí sin más? – le reto – dejaras de vivir, te rendirás.

-No te has enterado ya estoy muerta – sonrió – y esta no es mi lucha.

-Eres la salvación de los hombres – le miro divertido.

-Ellos deben aprender a salvarse solos – se sentó en el suelo – yo no puedo salvar a nadie, ni siquiera pude salvarle menos a la humanidad entera.

-Lo harás – hablo seriamente dejando aquel dulce a un lado – cuando llegue el momento estarás de nuestro lado, lo sé, lo he visto y te apuesto mi vida que levantaras tus alas y lucharas por lo justo.

-Quien decide lo que es justo Gabriel – levanto la mirada un poco – solo es cuestión de perspectiva.

-Tienes razón pero ya verás como sabrás distinguirlo – le giño el ojo – y aun que no estaré ahí, te deseare mucha suerte – y tras decirlo desapareció, aquella fue la última vez que Gabriel la visito, después de eso puedo sentir como protecciones se levantaban por todo su alrededor y supo con seguridad que era él quien las había levantado, aun le seguía protegiendo, o al menos eso intentaba

Dean Winchester era un hombre con muy poca paciencia, atreviéndonos a decir que de nula paciencia, si había algo que odiara fuera que no quisieran cooperar con él, le gustaba hacer las cosas a su modo pero aquella chiquilla del infierno le estaba sacando de sus casillas, después del "suceso con Cass" como había decido llamarlo, y es que no es su culpa, el muy ingrato no solo le hace replantearse su sexualidad, si no que cuando le mira con esos ojos, diciéndole que iría al infierno por él para salvarle, sin importar si fuera o no valioso para el cielo lo cual le hace armase de valor para besarle, el muy maldito le sale con que buscara al plumífero.

Claro en aquel momento aquello no era un beso, por que para que se considerada un beso como dios manda o como el exigía en toda expresión de la palabra, tenía que haber saliva, lengua e incluso dientes, sin embargo había ido despacio para no asustar al jodido ángel virgen y el muy desgraciado ni siquiera reacciono un poco, aquello no solo había lastimado su ego si no que además le hizo replantearse muchas cosas, era posible que él se hubiera equivocado, si Dean Winchester se equivoco y no supo leer el lenguaje corporal del ángel, pero bueno es que tampoco es que se pudiera leer mucho en realidad cuando te das cuenta que el ángel no tiene ningún experiencia en eso, la cuestión es que pudo malinterpretar los hechos y errar en pensar que el "bendito ángel del señor tengo unos ojazos divinos" no estuviera liado por él ni tantito.

Pero no nos desviemos del tema central el hecho era que la "Jesús" como seguía llamándola el cazador no quería hablar sobre nada, regreso solo para ver que no había logrado sacarle nada, pasaron horas intentando hacerla hablar pero nada, incluso Castiel regreso para intentarlo con los mismos resultados.

Fue entonces que a Sam se le ocurrió la idea de mencionarle a Gabriel, de cómo el había sacrificado su vida por tratar de detener el apocalipsis, fue entonces que la hicieron reaccionar o al menos un poco.

-Quiero verle – la voz de la chica era contundente, sabían que no aceptaría un no por respuesta.

-Esta muerto – repitió el cazador rubio.

-Sus restos – dirigió su mirada al ángel de ojos color cielo – por favor – ahora su mirada estaba en el cazador más alto.

-No sabemos donde…- intento tranquilizarla.

-Te llevare – hablo el de gabardina – te llevare a la tumba de Gabriel.

-¿espera tumba? – pregunto incrédulo el cazador – hey Cass creí que se evaporaban cuando morían.

-Supongo que lo que quedo fue el recipiente – trato de entender el más alto – digo el cuerpo que usan ¿no?

-Cuando un ángel decide tomar un cuerpo – esta vez hablo la chica – el alma puede compartirlo con él, sin embargo hay veces que el alma muere y el ángel toma posesión completa del cuerpo, en aquel momento – miro a Castiel – ese cuerpo es suyo, Gabriel tomo por mucho tiempo ese cuerpo es natural que ya fuera de él – murmuro con voz apagada – si él murió, algo debió quedar en el recipiente.

-¿Le hiciste una tumba Cass? – le pregunto incrédulo el rubio

-Era mi hermano Dean – le miro fijamente – después de todo lo era.

Y así los tres hombres, junto a la chica salieron rumbo a un lugar donde Castiel había sepultado a Gabriel, algo estúpido para el rubio, noble para el castaño y aburrido para la chica que solo deseaba asegurarse de que Gabriel estuviera muerto y no fuera otra de sus patéticas bromas.

Tardaron unas horas en llegar por que para su sorpresa no deseaban aparecerse, pese a que era más rápido y seguro que andar en un coche por la carretera, igual cuando estos llegaron el sol parecía ponerse en unos minutos más.

Aquel cementerio parecía un cementerio cualquiera, había tumbas, lapidas con nombres tallados, ángeles sobre pequeñas capillas, criptas, un cementerio común y corriente algo extraño al saber que fue Cass quien preparo sus restos, sin embargo cuando el ángel empezó a guiarlos para llegar al otro lado del cementerio aquello les asombro.

Aquel cementerio estaba rodeado de un pequeño bosquecillo, lugar donde había sido enterrado el arcángel o al menos su recipiente humano, estaban en otoño o al menos a finales por lo tanto el pasto y las hojas de los arboles tenían ese característico color caoba algunos ya ni hojas tenían, por eso el ver como justamente el montículo de tierra donde de seguro el cuerpo del ángel descasaba crecía el verde pasto, como si fuera primavera les sorprendió.

Todos guardaran silencio al notar como la chica se acercaba lentamente, la vieron agacharse para tocar con sus dedos la fina hierba, le vieron levantarse y caminar de regreso.

-¿pero qué demonios?- cuestiono el rubio – ¿que no querías verle? – mas la chica no respondió.

-Dean, no creo que debas – trato de calmarle pensando que la joven estaba en shock o algo parecido.

-Nada Sam no vinimos desde muy lejos para que ella solo tocara el pasto – se cruzo de brazos pero la joven siguió ignorándoles para caminar a la salida

Una vez en el auto el silencio fue determinante, Dean tenía un humor de perros al haber hecho ese viaje tan largo para nada y tras recordar el incidente su humor fue peor, la chica miraba distraídamente a la gente pasar, mientras el ángel parecía nerviosos por algo, Sam él, el intentaba tratar de descifrar a la joven, entendía que quizás fue demasiado para ella, digo según lo que sabían, Gabriel era su amigo y saberle muerto no debió haber sido muy bonito para ella.

-Deberíamos descansar esta noche aquí - sugirió para romper el silencio – busquemos un motel necesitamos descansar – luego se giro para ver a la joven – escucha debes saber que Gabriel hizo lo correcto hasta el final, el, bueno – no sabía que decir para consolar a la chica – él no quería que este mundo se fuera al traste, el murió…

-Gabriel no está muerto – fueron las palabras secas de la chica.

-¿eh? – dijo el cazador que conducía

-Yo vi sus restos – dijo Castiel con voz serena – el está muerto definitivamente

-Sé que es difícil pero… – intento razonar con ella creyendo que estaba en negación.

-Sus restos no estaban ahí – continuo firme la chica

-Escucha ese plumífero la palmo ok – le grito molesto desde su lugar – si no lo quieres aceptar muy tu problema, pero esa es la verdad, viste su "tumba" –hizo comillas con los dedos- todo era verde a su alrededor.

-Dean – lo regaño su hermano

-Si fuera la tumba de un arcángel – la chica lo miro molesto – estuviera rodeado de flores y no de simples yerbas, sea quien sea que este ahí no es Gabriel, es parte de su esencia pero él sigue vivo, lo sé.

Después de que ella asegurara que el arcángel seguía con vida, no volvió a hablar, Sam intento con todas sus fuerzas preguntarle el cómo estaba tan segura, pero ella era una experta en estar callada y así permaneció, durante varias horas el silencio reino a los cuatro, quienes buscaron un lugar donde pasar la noche, consiguieron que cenar y empezaron a discutir donde podría encontrarse el ángel restante.

Sin embargo Castiel no podía dar con el, era como si no quisiera ser encontrado y eso solo les traía más problemas a ellos, necesitaban hallarlo para saber la manera en cómo utilizar a la chica quisiera o no, estaban en juego muchas cosas y Dean a pesar de lo estúpido que se sintió tras besar al ángel no le iba a defraudar, este prácticamente le había dicho que por él se mantenía vivo y aquello era suficiente para que el cazador buscaría por todos los medios ayudarle, aun cuando tuviera que obligar a un mocosa poco cooperativa, la noche siguió su curso y algo cansados se fueron a descansar y digo cansados por que la chica nada mas termino de cenar, se baño y se acostó a dormir.

Verla dormir tan plácidamente despertó diferentes sentimientos, Sam la veía con ternura, una inimaginable al pensar en ¿Cómo una chica que había sufrido tanto podía dormir tan tranquila?, en Cass duda, ya que no se imaginaba como aquella chica que apenas si mantenía viva su alma podría darles el poder necesario para derrotar a su hermano, y es que todas las almas tenían un brillo especial, menos la de ella era como si se quisiera apagar, como si de una vela se tratase y la mas mínima brisa le apagara en cualquier momento. En Dean causaba un total y completo coraje, para él le resultaba increíble como esa maldita criaja les iba a servir y lo peor era que no quería cooperar tenía tantas ganas de darle una paliza o cualquier cosa que la hiciera reaccionar pero se contenía para que su ángel no pensara que era un bruto, bueno mas bruto de lo que ya era.

Sam y Dean se recostaron para dormir, habían pedido una habitación tiple ya que dos habitaciones según Dean eran innecesarias cuando uno de ellos no dormía así que el ángel se limito a sentarse en un sillón y verlos dormir, o ese era el plan, ya que en cuanto los hermanos se vieron dentro de mundo de los sueños, el salió a tomar aire fresco, se sentó en la entrada del motel sobre la banqueta a pensar en lo que hacía, si todo aquello era correcto, en sus hermanos, en el apocalipsis, en la chica, en Sam, en Dean, en aquel momento sus pensamientos quedaron exclusivamente en Dean, en aquel beso tan leve que le dio, en lo que hubiera pasado si él hubiera correspondido de cualquier forma.

Mas una voz interna le decía que aquello estaba mal, el estaba pecando y aun que sabía que no era el más obediente de todos los ángeles, sabía que no podía caer por eso, claro que no, el perdería su gracia por defender a Dean, por salvarlo de morir, por protegerle de toda desgracia, mas nunca por amarlo, no iba a perder la única forma de protegerle solo por sucumbir ante sus deseos carnales, eso nunca, prefería mil veces ser odiado por el cazador, verlo relacionarse con miles de mujeres a volverse totalmente inútil para él.

Castiel prefería mil veces caer como un traidor a pecar de lujuria.

-¿sabes que la mentira es un pecado verdad? – le miro curiosa la joven desde su lugar, había salido para encontrarse con el ángel.

-Yo – el ángel rehuyó de su mirada – ¿no se de que hablas?

-De tu gran farsa – sonrió al ver a cara de horror del aludido – se que le mientes a Dean e intentas hacerlo a ti mismo creyendo que haces lo correcto.

-Es necesario –suspiro el ángel derrotado – necesitamos un plan B si esto no funciona – miraba al cielo – tengo que detener a Rafael.

-Yo no hablaba de tu traición – miro al cielo estrellado de igual manera – hablo de aquella mentira que te dices a ti mismo – mas el ángel le miro confundido sin entender – aquella en la que te mientes diciendo que Dean Winchester es solo un amigo.

-Yo... – los ojos del ángel se abrieron de golpe al comprender sus palabras – eso sí seria pecado.

-¿El amar? – lo miro dudosa – no creo que sea un pecado Castiel, el amor es lo más lindo y puro que debe haber en el mundo tu como un ángel lo sabe mejor que nadie.

-El amar a un humano lo es – sostuvo su mirada – yo no debo…- titubeo –esto está mal.

-El amor es sufrido, es benigno; el amor no tiene envidia, el amor no obra sin razón, no se ensancha; no es injurioso, no busca lo suyo, no se irrita, no piensa mal; no se huelga de la injusticia, más se huelga de la verdad, todo lo sufre, todo lo cree, todo lo espera, todo lo soporta.

-1 Corintios 13:4-7 – fue la respuesta del ángel – no entiendo que tiene que ver eso conmigo, Dean no es muy…

-No se refiere a el Castiel – miro al cielo nuevamente – solo mírate has dejado todo por el, te has revelado, has mentido, has matado a tus propios hermanos por protegerle, has muerto y resucitado solo para volver a morir por el – sonrió – ¿si eso no es amor entonces no entiendo que más puede ser?

-Soy un ángel, tu sabes que…

-Yo Castiel – le miro melancólicamente – yo no soy un ángel, tampoco humana, soy solo una herramienta – sonrió – soy solo la carta del triunfo para algún bando y por más que me cueste admitirlo les envidio, ustedes tienen la oportunidad de escoger en cambio yo, si lo llegara intentar… solo causaría dolor, ya paso una vez - cerro los ojos – solo te diré que puedes negarlo todo lo que quieras, poner las escusas que desees, incluso ignorarlo, pero llegara el día en que te arrepientas Castiel – el ángel le miraba sin perderse ninguna de sus palabras – llegara el momento en que miraras atrás y desearas – sonrió – poder a ver hecho algo y créeme ni el poder viajar en el tiempo lo cambiara – y tras decir eso le dejo, con sus dudas, con sus inseguridades.

Castiel la miro entrar dentro de la habitación y regreso su atención al cielo suspiro como llevaba haciéndolo todo el día tocando sus labios y en un aleteo desapareció, aquello estaba mal y aun que le dolía en lo más profundo de su corazón se reafirmo a si mismo que no iba a ceder, que no iba a caer por amor.

-Tengo un trabajo para ti - hablo aquel hombre de baja estatura vestido muy elegante – necesito asegurarme que aquellas almas serán mías, que abriremos el purgatorio – sonrió mientras le miraba fijamente – se que los Winchester han conseguido algo muy especial para derrotar a Rafael, y aun cuando eso me conviene, saco más provecho de las almas del purgatorio - empezó a caminar sin rumbo dentro de aquella habitación – por esa razón necesito que te encargues de quitar a esa "arma" – hizo comillas con sus dedos – desaparécela, llévatela, mátala no me importa solo no dejes que la utilicen, así el angelito seguirá con nuestro plan – sonrió.

-¿Qué ganare yo si lo hago? – pregunto aquel hombre alto y bronceado de barba.

-Que te parecerían 30 monedas de plata – sonrió por la ironía de su chiste – ese es tu precio o ¿me equivoco?

-No es ni la mínima parte de lo que merezco Crowley – le miro molesto.

-Oh entonces ¿Qué pides?

-A la chica – respondió sin dudarlo – solo la quiero a ella.

-Haz lo que quieras – le resto importancia con su mano – ella no me interesa – y tras decir eso el sujeto desapareció – en este momento el purgatorio es más importante.

* * *

NOTAS FINALES: y como pueden ver al fin entendí como hacer esto TT-TT lloro de alegría y felicidad y doy gracias a el amor de mi vida que me ayudo en esto... grax nana-sa955 por ayudarme... ejem por otro lado espero les guste el cap y cualquier cosa no duden en decirme... total no pase de que me ponga a llorar ... jajaja y a que esta no se la esperaban verdad?... claro no iba a faltar mi arcángel favorito... pero eso niños sera mas adelante jajaja


End file.
